The present invention relates to a parking mechanism for a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, and more particularly, to a parking mechanism for a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission which securely parks the vehicle and improves a free-layout degree of design of a parking gear.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional parking mechanism comprises a detente plate 1 rotated by operation of a shift lever(not shown), a push rod 2 operated by the detent plate 1, a cam 4 moving in a rectilinear direction by the push rod 2, a parking sprag 8 which contacts the cam 4 and is rotatably supported by a parking pawl shaft 6, and an annulus gear 10 that engages the parking sprag 8 to park a vehicle.
When a driver changes the shift lever into P range, the parking rod 2 is moved by the detent plate 1. As result, the cam 4, formed on the parking rod 2, moves in a rectilinear direction by the parking rod 2, and the parking sprag 8 rotatably supported by the parking pawl shaft 6 contacts with the cam 4 and, thus, engages the annulus gear 10, thereby parking the vehicle.
As described above, the conventional parking mechanism requires a large number of parts. Accordingly, manufacturing costs are increased and the free-layout degree of design in reduced.